T'as pensé au régime?
by White Assassin
Summary: Sept fois qu'il essaie, sept fois qu'il échoue. Mais pourquoi diable n'arrive-t-il pas à franchir ce trou?


**T'as pensé au régime?**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Base** : Zelda, Twilight Princess

**Genre** : Humor – General - One-Shot

**Music** : ''_She was dead'_' (**SR-71**)

**Résumé** : Sept fois qu'il essaie, sept fois qu'il échoue. Mais pourquoi diable n'arrive-t-il pas à franchir ce trou?!

**Note** : Premier test d'écriture sur ''_The Legend of Zelda_''. J'avais envie de me lancer à propos de ce jeu, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire. Et puis soudain, m'est venue en tête une idée des plus stupides... Enfin, si vous avez déjà lus quelques autres de mes écrits (''_FullMetal Alchemist_''), vous ne serez pas vraiment étonné(e)s xD Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser, et je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ;p

* * *

Link ferma les yeux quelques instants, contractant les muscles de son corps au maximum. La tension était extrême. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il DEVAIT y arriver. Il inclina légèrement les oreilles, montrant son extrême concentration, et calma sa respiration. Un silence de mort régnait, à peine perturbé par la légère brise qui soufflait, et qui caressait le poil légèrement hérissé du loup. Ce dernier prit alors une grande inspiration, ouvrit soudainement les yeux, tendant ses muscles brutalement, et se mit à courir. De toutes ses forces. Plus que quelques secondes... Voilà, c'était le moment qu'il redoutait tant.

- Vas-y! Saute! Lui cria, dans les oreilles, une voix bien familière.

Link ne se fit pas prier et, emporté par son élan, s'élança au-dessus du trou. La vitesse était telle que tout autour de lui lui sembla flou. C'était sûr, cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne! Enfin... C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase lamentablement, et d'une façon pas classe, au sol, en poussant un jappement pathétique.

- .....

La vue trouble, Link se redressa avec difficulté et secoua la tête avec énergie, juste avant de ressentir une douleur aigüe, due à une claque magistrale qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches depuis tout à l'heure?!

Link tourna vivement la tête en direction de celle qui, ayant élu domicile sur son dos, venait de lui adresser ces douces paroles de soutient... J'ai nommé Midona. Le loup baissa les oreilles. Aïe, si Midona commençait à s'énerver, ça allait mal se passer pour lui. La princesse lui adressa un regard où se peignait un dédain visible, croisa les bras et lui lança :

- Je te signale, à tout hasard, que ça va faire au moins la septième fois que tu te casses la figure, et que, étant donné que JE SUIS SUR TON DOS, je trouve ça particulièrement désagréable, vois-tu.

- Je... (**Autatrice** : _Oui, Link -version loup- parle! Ça vous étonne? XD Ou alors est-ce Midona qui arrive à le comprendre?... Bonne question, en fait..._)

- DE PLUS, coupa Midona en prenant un air tout à fait digne de sa position (**Nda** : _Au propre, comme au figuré_), je commence réellement à m'ennuyer, donc, à moins que tu aies décidé de passer le restant de ta vie dans cette fichue tour, je te propose vivement DE SORTIR DE CETTE PIÈCE AU PLUS VITE, afin que l'on puisse repartir à la chasse au spectre. Parce que mine de rien, ça va faire vingt minutes que tu t'efforces à sauter par-dessus un misérable trou et que tu n'y arrives pas, et si tu crois qu'on a du temps à perdre en idioties pareilles, tu te trompes lourdement!

- Mais, c'est que...! reprit Link, ne sachant comment aborder Midona quand elle se lançait dans de pareilles tirades.

- Je t'informe, au passage, que la ''Tour du Jugement'' est extrêmement grande, et que nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié, là! Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher un peu, qu'on atteigne enfin la ''chambre du miroir''! Je n'imagine même pas...

Si Link avait pu, il se serait bouché les oreilles. Malheureusement, avec des pattes, c'était loin d'être possible. Il laissa donc Midona s'exaspérer à propos de tout et de rien, et se demanda pourquoi diable il n'arrivait pas à franchir ce maudit trou, alors qu'il lui était arrivé de sauter bien plus loin. Il réfléchit longuement, remettant même en cause les lois de la gravité -peut-être n'était-ce pas les même là où ils se trouvaient- ou une possible mauvaise pénétration dans l'air. Il analysa le problème sous tous les angles. Il y avait FORCEMENT une solution. Parce que dans un jeu, il y a TOUJOURS une solution aux problèmes, même si on ne la trouve pratiquement jamais, et que quand on arrive à la trouver, cette ''solution'' engendre le plus souvent, de nouveaux problèmes. Enfin bref, on s'égare, là. Donc, nous disions : Link réfléchissait. Et soudain, lui vint en tête LA solution. Ou tout du moins une explication plausible : il se sentait lourd. Terriblement lourd, même. Comme si son poids avait doublé... Ou triplé, même. Et c'était à cause de ce surplus de masse qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauter par-dessus le trou. Or, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il se sente lourd alors que... Alors que...?

- .....

Link, la tête légèrement tournée, dévisagea Midona du coin de l'œil. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Se pourrait-il que...? Là, c'était déjà plus problématique. Comment lui demander ça...? Il allait falloir du tact. BEAUCOUP de tact. Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée, et prit sa respiration soudainement, faisant sursauter Midona qui s'arrêta alors de parler. Link détourna la tête, et marmonna :

- Hem... Midona?

La princesse, arborant alors un air ennuyé et dédaigneux au possible, soupira :

- Quoi, ENCORE?! Si tu as assez d'énergie pour parler, utilise-la pour sauter, plutôt!

Link ne fit pas attention à la remarque, et continua, tremblant légèrement :

- Euh, justement... En fait, je me posais une question...

- Pose-la qu'on puisse enfin repartir! Je n'aime pas cet endroit, déclara Midona, visiblement exaspérée.

- Tu vois, j'ai pensé à... A une solution pour que je puisse sauter par-dessus le trou.

- Et donc...?

- Et donc, je me disais que, peut-être... Tu aurais pu voler jusque de l'autre côté et...

- Pardon?! Lâcha la princesse, choquée.

- Mais je te rejoins juste après, ne t'inquiète pas! S'exclama Link à toute vitesse, pesant chacun de ses mots, se sentant dans une position peu enviable. C'est juste le temps que je saute! Après, tu pourras revenir sur mon dos!

- ....

Midona resta muette quelques instants, puis demanda :

- Et je peux savoir en quoi cela te permettra de sauter correctement? Le fait que je sois sur ton dos ou pas n'y changera rien!

- C'est que...

Link baissa les yeux. Ça sentait le roussit. C'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout... Il pensait pouvoir s'en tirer sans explications mais, le hasard se montrant cruel parfois, il allait devoir exposer le fond de sa pensée.

- .....

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! S'exclama Midona, qui avait entendu Link murmurer quelque chose.

- .....

- En fait, tu as décidé de me faire perdre mon temps, c'est ça?!

- Non, en fait, si je veux que tu descendes, c'est parce que....

- Parce que....?

- Parce que... Je crois que... Enfin.... Si je n'arrive pas à sauter, c'est parce qu'on est trop lourds....

Midona, qui s'apprêtait à faire part à Link de son ennui, resta silencieuse quelques secondes et haussa un sourcil. Elle baissa alors légèrement la tête dans un silence de mort, durant lequel Link crut entrevoir, sur le visage de la princesse, un rictus assez terrifiant. Cette dernière releva alors vivement la tête, faisant sursauter le loup, et demanda, un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Par ''on est trop lourds''.... Ne sous-entends-tu pas que c'est MOI qui suis trop lourde?

- .....

Link déglutit. Et voilà, il en était sûr. Mais bon, il était au pied du mur, maintenant. Il murmura :

- Ben... Oui, en fait, c'est à peu près ce que je...

- ABRUTI CONGÉNITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Midona, en proie à une fureur sans précédents.

Link poussa un couinement plaintif en sentant les pieds de Midona se serrer d'un seul coup autour de son corps et massacrer ses pauvres côtes. La princesse joignit, à ce geste de pur amour et à une tape sur la tête du loup, une exclamation pleine de reproche et de rage :

- Ne t'ai-je donc pas appris à te servir souvent de TES SENS, en particulier quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link, sous la douleur, plissa les yeux, mais s'exécuta immédiatement, et mis ses sens en éveil. Il se rendit alors compte que l'augmentation de son poids était due à une multitude de rats invisibles qui s'étaient agglutinés sur lui, mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas remarquée auparavant, ses sens étant endormis. Il s'en débarrassa en deux ou trois coups de dents, put enfin sauter par dessus le trou, et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle.

C'est ainsi que Link apprit, à ses dépends, deux choses : premièrement, ne JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, faire allusion au poids d'une femme (même si, étant maudite, elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à une femme). Deuxièmement -et surtout-, que s'il s'avérait que ce poids soit trop ''important''.... Être convaincu qu'il y a TOUJOURS, à l'instar d'une solution pour un problème dans un jeu, une explication LOGIQUE à ce poids. Même si ce n'est pas flagrant.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est débile, délire, et court. Mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça xD D'ailleurs, je le dédit à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont cru, dans la Tour du Jugement, que c'était Midona le problème (**Midona** : _Je te demande pardon?_), et pas les rats, et qui ont tenté maintes et maintes fois de sauter par-dessus le trou, sans succès, et ce, pendant un bon nombre de minutes. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que, peut-être, vous serez au rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic ou prochain OS?

BisouX à tous et à toutes, et siouplait... Go reviews! :D

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
